


Good Mousekeeping

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Enemies to Friends, Familiars, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, Mild Blood, Mouse/Human Hybrids, Witches, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Minseok leaves Jongdae and Baekhyun alone for a week (not even), praying his house will still be standing and that there will be no corpses once he returns. (It is, and there aren't)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Good Mousekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** EXC2B1  
>  **Prompt:** Character A is a cat hybrid and character B is a mouse hybrid. Character A has possessiveness over their owner where character B just enjoys fighting. What if owner needs to leave them alone at home for a week  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Magic came outta nowhere, but it was fun. Probably my first enemies-to-anything; established relationships are my usual scene. I could've done better, but my time management skills are poor, so I rushed a lot of parts. Still had fun, though!

Minseok is a witch.

Witches have familiars.

Familiars classically include black cats and crows.

Maybe he was tempting fate by finding an orange tabby cat, and maybe Minseok was being punished for that by bringing in a white mouse. Mice have no value in magic other than being an ancient—now illegal, unless already dead and humanely sourced—ingredient.

To make matters worse, this particular orange tabby and white mouse seem to embody and embrace the most classic of rivalries and cannot be in the same room together without thoughts of chaos.

Minseok did not know that, when he introduced Baekhyun the mouse to Jongdae the cat.

They have managed to keep the house and most of the furniture intact through some clever spells and a lot of refereeing, on Minseok's part.

Some things can't be avoided, however, and it'll be the most trying trial he's ever faced as a witch: Leaving the cat and mouse alone together.

“I’m probably going to regret this, but no one but magical folk are allowed in Sorcery City, so _I’m relying on you both_ to watch the house. Please, no maiming, murder, or excessive mayhem that will draw the attention of the neighbors or authorities, okay?” 

Jongdae’s tail raises merrily when the wizard looks at him, and he nods. Of course he’ll be good.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, dances in place, already antsy and eager to break down the walls or shred the closets or whatever it is bored mice enjoy doing.

Minseok already looks tired. He can ask a friend to check on the house now and then, but he’d never wish his terrible twosome on anyone, even an enemy. When it was just him and Jongdae, it was perfect. Allowing Baekhyun into the house livened things up considerably—more than a quiet cat and wizard wanted to handle.

Jongdae’s very welcoming and patient, however, and Minseok had hoped that his personality and example would rub off on the mouse somewhat.

And it did, but only the _bad_ example.

Jongdae can be terribly possessive, evidently. Minseok never knew before, but there was never anyone else to be jealous of. His friend’s companion cat automatically deferred to Jongdae’s older and more experienced status, offering customary greetings before going off to nap in the bay window. Jongdae usually joins him.

Baekhyun sees or senses the tension in Jongdae’s shoulders and ears and does his best to snap it.

It can’t be a dominance thing. Who’s ever heard of a mouse with a superiority complex? He’s barely older than Jongdae and only bigger thanks to his ears. Someone even tried telling Minseok that mice are timid towards anyone who’s not another mouse.

A bold-faced lie. Baekhyun marches up to anyone, introduces himself, and starts chattering a mile a minute.

“Of course, hyung,” Jongdae purrs. He slips his arms around the witch’s neck and languidly rubs either cheek over Minseok’s cheeks. Minseok can feel the whip and flick of Jongdae’s tail; he’s baiting Baekhyun the mouse. Showing off his ownership.

Minseok had no idea Jongdae was so _catty_.

Gently but firmly, he pushes the cat away and focuses on Baekhyun, who smiles angelically. He really is so cute. When he shifts, he likes to curl up in Minseok’s hand or in a pocket while he works.

Sometimes, it results in painful cat claws digging into Minseok’s flesh, forcibly trying to remove the cuddly rodent.

The witch sighs and looks at the ceiling, offering a prayer to anyone who’s listening that both boys will be alive and well and not bleeding out when he gets home.

“I’ll be gone for a week—not even. Five days and four nights. You think you can survive that long?”

Baekhyun threads his tail between his fingers, considering. “I’m sure _I_ can...” His eyes cut to Jongdae, stiff at Minseok’s side except for his whipping tail, and the witch quickly puts himself between the two.

“Fantastic. I’m going to finish packing. Why don’t you go occupy yourself with something? Jongdae—go take a nap.” He rubs his temples, mumbling, as he retreats into his room.

Jongdae shows his teeth, not quite a smile. “You’re a real nuisance, you know that?” he hisses.

“Oh, yeah? Bite me.” Baekhyun squeaks at the snap of the cat’s jaws and shifts, scurrying beneath the fridge.

Tail high, the cat saunters into Minseok’s bedroom and shuts the door.

Minseok has a shirt in his hands when Jongdae turns from the door. He sighs and folds it neatly. “Jongdae, I really need you to _try_ and get along.”

“We get along just fine,” the cat remarks, shifting onto all fours and leaping onto the bed. He deliberately steps into Minseok’s suitcase and lays on a pile of clothing, tail snapping around to curl along his side.

“You terrorize each other at all hours of the day, and do not try to deny it!” Minseok holds up a silencing finger that Jongdae just sniffs and rubs his cheeks on. “You are some of the friendliest people I know, yet together you’re just awful. If it’s a cat and mouse thing...get over it. I cannot handle it and do not want to.

“And no, I am not kicking Baekhyun out just because you refuse to get along.” Whenever the two were in the same room, there's a litany of hisses and/or very unhappy, low hums that rise in pitch to a screech and—more often than not—lightning-fast swipes of a paw.

Minseok has tried to get them to at least be civil with one another. They will have none of it, and the witch is running out of patience. “Think of it as punishment: Learn to coexist peacefully, _or else_.” The room chills. Jongdae tucks his paws more firmly beneath his body, smile never falling from his feline lips.

He grunts when lifted, but Minseok just blows away the strands of orange fur and places another folded sweater on the pile before replacing the cat. It’s the perfect amount of softness, with ideal give beneath his paws; Jongdae buries his nose in the fold of a sleeve and closes his eyes for a nap.

Minseok draws a hand affectionately down his back and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. If he’s determined, Baekhyun can squeeze beneath the door, in the gap between it and the floor, but he also knows how to pick locks; Minseok’s taken to locking doors and cabinets with magic.

“Baekhyun? Come out here, please.” A whiskered nose sticks out from beneath the refrigerator first, then a face and large ears. Baekhyun scampers across the open floor and zips up Minseok’s pantleg, clinging to his shirt until Minseok detaches him and cradles the tiny body in his hands.

“Hi. I know this is difficult, but _please_ try to stay out of trouble.” Baekhyun’s whiskers quiver, and he licks his paws to wipe down his face and nose. “I'm serious, Baekhyun. I don't know what is going between you two, but it can't go on. I need Jongdae for my work, and I hate even thinking it, but if you can't get along...we may need to find you a new home.”

Ears lowered, Baekhyun clings to Minseok's thumb pleadingly. He chitters and points to the counter, shifting once set down. “Hyung, don't throw me out!” he whispers. If Jongdae hears about it, he'll do his best to make sure it happens, and he's not about to lose. Messing with the cat is fun, but he also really likes Minseok and their home, and few people care to invite a mouse into the house, no matter how cute or usually-well-behaved.

“Baek—” Minseok sighs. “Like I said, only if it comes down to it. If you two could just tolerate one another and keep the fights to once a week, even...”

“Tell that to _him_.”

“I'm telling you both.” The hard look almost makes Baekhyun wilt, but the thought of an almost-entire-week to torment the haughty cat made his whiskers tingle.

They avoid one another the first day. Jongdae spends it in bed, sleeping, with the doors and windows locked and a rug shoved beneath the door.

Day two starts with Baekhyun eating Jongdae's food, denying it, and spending a good two hours evading most of Jongdae's retaliation.

He spends some time that night watching videos of how to self-massage and working the knots from his whiskers.

The next morning, there's a hairball in one of his slippers, and that's the mildest incident of the eventful day.

Baekhyun catches Jongdae and holds him up beneath the armpits like he's presenting a boy king to the pride. Thoroughly incensed and humiliated, the familiar swipes at Baekhyun's arm. His claws catch the underside of Baekhyun's wrist, pulling and drawing blood.

With a shout, the mouse drops Jongdae and clutches his arm. He's been scratched before—plenty of times, even—but it's never been _this_ bad.

Jongdae shifts and grabs Baekhyun's wrist, holding it high and yanking him to his feet. The cat drags Baekhyun to the bathroom, drops of crimson dotting their trail.

He keeps a vise-like grip on Baekhyun's wrist and calls bandages and herbs from cabinets and drawers. Baekhyun hears them open and shut and watches, amazed, as they fly to Jongdae.

He didn't know the familiar could perform magic; he's never seen magic without a witch.

Wordlessly, Jongdae wraps Baekhyun's arm with herbs and bandages, still holding it up. The only tell of anxiety is the quivering orange tail and ever-flicking ears.

They've never been so close for so long without at least some snide remark—usually from Baekhyun, first. He stays quiet and just watches, realizing he's never really gotten a good look at the familiar before.

Jongdae always stays close to Minseok or off by himself. Minseok's mentioned that the cat enjoys his own company more than anyone else's; it just sounds lonely to Baekhyun, so the moment he sees an opportunity, he gets Jongdae to chase him. Running around the house and dodging obstacles, Baekhyun never noticed the soft suggestions of stripes still on Jongdae's face, even when not four-legged and furry. His face is sharp, and his eyelashes are long. Freckles dot his temple.

“There,” Jongdae sighs. He lets go of Baekhyun's arm and grabs a towel, holding it beneath the running sink before scrubbing at the blood on both of them. “Sorry.”

“It's—” It's not _okay_ , since he just saw his life drain from his arm, but he'll live. “It was an accident. I know you wouldn't intentionally slit my wrists.”

Predictably, the cat's concern cools. If Baekhyun is well enough to crack jokes, then he's perfectly fine.

Gathering the supplies he'd summoned, Jongdae heads for the kitchen. Rather than magic them into their places, he stands on his toes to reach high shelves and stoops low for bottom drawers.

“Why don't you just use magic to put it all back?” It seems like such wasted effort.

“Because there's no need to. I can put it back myself.” One of his duties as a familiar is to clean up after his witch; he knows exactly where everything is meant to be.

“I thought magic was supposed to make life easier.”

“It can, but do you ever see Minseok hyung making the vacuum move on its own? Magic is not a shortcut for the lazy and inept.”

“But—” Baekhyun frowns. “I didn't know anyone but a witch could even _use_ magic.”

Jongdae's tail curls around his leg. He shifts and goes to the bedroom, standing on his hind legs to close it behind him.

Baekhyun realizes the kitchen and surrounding area is a disaster zone and feels a blanket of shame fall across his shoulders. He didn't mean to be a jerk and waste anything; most of it still seems good. It's not even all food. There are things like hand soap and detergent, more bandages, and a shirt that looks really similar to the one Baekhyun bled all over after hurting his wrist.

Ears and tail drooping, Baekhyun picks up what he can, sweeps up the rest, and lies on the sofa with only the ticking clock for company until his stomach growls. 

It's not quite dark, yet; color is smeared across the sky over the setting sun. Baekhyun rolls off the sofa and goes to the cabinet with the bags of nuts Minseok buys for him. He dumps some in a small bowl, adds some berries from the fridge, and shifts to devour it all. A little body can make a little food seem like a lot.

After thoroughly cleaning his whiskers, he sits and listens. Jongdae's still in Minseok's room, purring on the pillows. 

Baekhyun can feel the building settling and hear the wind outside. It's calm and quiet. He runs across the hall and sticks his nose beneath the door first, then squeezes the rest of himself through. Jongdae's dozing.

As Baekhyun climbs the drawers beside the bed, he's sure the cat can hear him. A triangular ear is angled towards him, and alert green eyes open to narrow slits.

The low growl in greeting makes him pause, but he lowers his body and crawls forward, ready to leap away from a swiping paw.

Jongdae just watches him, however, even as Baekhyun burrows into one of the wrinkled valleys of the upset blanket. He flinches and holds his ears and tail close to his body when Jongdae leans towards him, but he's just sniffed.

Another morning of napping has Baekhyun bored. Jongdae's out buying stuff and things; he explicitly told Baekhyun to stay put.

Apparently, being seen in public together is too embarrassing.

He listens for the key in the lock and watches from the top of the refrigerator as Jongdae slips inside, a bag in each arm. He's singing something softly to himself, merely glancing around the rooms as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Baekhyun scurries from his hiding place to investigate the bags' contents. Maybe there's something good to snack on; he's hungry.

His claws scratch against the paper, and Jongdae's ears flip back. “What are you doing?”

There's no chance to explain; Baekhyun's been caught red-pawed and leaps for the window curtain, heading for higher ground.

Running behind the line of vials, he brushes against them just enough to make them wobble. Some topple, and Jongdae shifts to catch them—some catch themselves mid-air. One spills its contents of dried leaves, mixing with a leaking jar of greenish liquid to bubble and foam.

The bags fall as they're left without support, contents spilling and rolling across the counter and to the floor. Some things break, others bruise.

Jongdae the cat pushes the end of a shelf of books. They fall like dominoes, and a hefty spellbook drops onto the countertop, just missing Baekhyun's tail but making such a noise and vibration that the mouse falters and falls to the floor. He shifts before the familiar can pick him up and probably dunk him in the green goop.

Baekhyun catches Jongdae and holds him to his shoulder, where he squirms and pushes. “Welcome back, Dae!” He grunts as a paw smacks his jugular. “Not much of a snuggler, are you?”

Jongdae growls and shifts, nearly toppling them both, but as Baekhyun steps back for balance, Jongdae catches his waist. He crowds the mouse against the counter and pokes a finger into his chest, punctuating his warning, “Pull a stunt like that again, and I will eat you.”

“Alive?” Baekhyun grins. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. “Or out?”

Hissing, Jongdae shifts and raises a paw. Baekhyun leaps back and runs for his own room, throwing the door shut and locking it. The hairs on his arms stand up as Jongdae yowls and reaches beneath the door, white paw reaching for his feet.

Minutes later, Baekhyun listens with his ear against the door and doesn't hear anything. He still won't go out, in case the cat's waiting to jump him, but he'll need to get something to eat eventually.

Looking over his shoulder, he considers sneaking out the window to go out for food, but a sudden distant rumble crushes that plan. Mice don't do well in the rain. About as well as a cat.

“Why did I say something _that_ stupid? 'What, you're gonna eat me out? Ah-hyuk!' Jeez!” He rakes his hands through his hair and kicks a lone sock across the floor.

Sometimes, his brain and his mouth just don't work together. Something gets in the way.

Definitely not heart, because _liking_ that stupidly handsome cat is completely out of the question.

Maybe his dick, then. It's made questionable decisions before. Desiring someone who would be glad to peel his flesh from his body like a banana isn't totally out of character.

But it'd never happen. Even if they miraculously called a truce, Jongdae will never see him as more than a home-wrecking pest.

Minseok's friend shows up partway through the week. Kyungsoo opens the door with a key and is greeted with another typical Baekhyun-Jongdae day.

Baekhyun the mouse rockets across the floor and zips over Kyungsoo's shoe, clamoring over the laces and sock and turning around to climb into his pantleg.

“Hey! _Get out of there!_ ” It's a rough climb, as the witch dances around and tries to swat the mouse without squishing and killing him.

Jongin, Kyungsoo's familiar, watches with amusement but follows Jongdae to Minseok's room, nearly losing his tail in the door.

Kyungsoo finally catches Baekhyun in his shirt, balling up the hem to trap the mouse. “What in the world, hyung?” Carefully holding his shirt over his hand, he shakes Baekhyun out and puts him on a chair.

Baekhyun shifts and swears at the closed door, sticking his tongue out at the returned curse. He flinches when Kyungsoo claps his hands right beside his ear. “What was that for?” he whines, rubbing his sore ear.

“For being such a child! What do you two think you're doing?”

“I just—It was just a joke. Jongdae can't take it and gets mad.”

“He gets mad, because you incessantly poke at him until he snaps. Not everyone enjoys teasing, Baekhyun, and someone like Jongdae is particularly sensitive.”

Baekhyun snorts. “No kidding?”

The witch sighs and rolls his eyes. “You still don't know anything. Has Minseok hyung talked to you at all about magic? Other witches?”

“No?” Not that he remembers. Minseok sometimes talks about stuff to himself, probably forgetting that Baekhyun is even around dozing in his mug or having a snack in his sweatshirt hood, but it's nothing that ever sounds relevant to Baekhyun.

“Witches use magic, right? Magic uses familiars. Familiars like Jongin and Jongdae. Notice how Jongin—where is Jongin?”

“Bedroom.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Sleeping again, probably.” He rolls his eyes. “Jongin's a pure black cat. Basically a posterboy for familiars. Cats like Jongdae...rarely work out. For one reason or another, they don't harness magic as well or aren't as in-tune with their witch's particular power. Whenever Minseok hyung leaves like this, he worries himself sick that hyung's going to return with some other cat, like 'I've found the perfect familiar, and I don't need you anymore. I don't _want_ you anymore.' It's happened before.”

Baekhyun had no idea.

Nobody ever tells him anything. Now he just feels like a jerk.

The bedroom door opens, and Jongin shuffles out. They're tag-teaming the duo, apparently; Kyungsoo asks if Jongdae's asleep and closes the door behind himself. Baekhyun's tempted to eavesdrop, but he doesn't want to get yelled at again.

He slouches in his seat and glances at Jongin.

He's a pretty cat and a pretty boy, and Baekhyun always feels a little star-struck when he sees him. Arms over his head, the familiar arches his back in a stretch that lifts his shirt from his belly, shaking until he relaxes with a sigh and shifts. Raising a hind leg, he grooms his foot.

And with that, the stars fade a little.

Baekhyun shifts and scurries down the leg of the chair. He's still feeling bad for being sort-of scolded, and Jongin doesn't mind shifting his attention from himself to a sorry mouse. Sure, Baekhyun smells like cat breath after, but whatever. His fur is shiny and clean. It's like a spa day.

Jongdae comes out long enough to see Kyungsoo and Jongin to the door, hugging them both, then locks himself in the bathroom. He calls Minseok with Reflection and doesn't even ask if Baekhyun wants to say 'hi.'

Baekhyun's returning to his room, sweaty and pleasantly burning from a run around the neighborhood, when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. Jongdae meets his gaze and hisses, fur raised.

“Minseok hyung will never replace you, you know.” He doesn't notice the forward ears and curious head tilt as he continues to his room.

Jongdae's making an effort.

He greets Baekhyun in the morning and asks if he's hungry. Not being much of a cook, he only has fruit and juice to offer, but he's a true carnivore and just about exclusively eats meat.

Baekhyun thanks him once the cat leaves the kitchen.

They don't fight that day.

Baekhyun finds a piece of mail for Jongdae stuck in his own junk mail and hands it to him.

Jongdae thanks him and retreats to the living room sofa. The mouse follows; he'd noticed the envelope was from Minseok. Reflections are faster and cheaper, and Baekhyun wonders about the contents of the letter.

He's not as sneaky as he intended, and Jongdae pushes him off the sofa. A cushion breaks his fall, and he wonders if Jongdae knew it was there.

Baekhyun wrist heals nicely. He's not sure what Jongdae had put on it, but the cuts close fast, and the scabs don't itch for long. The bandages can stay off, he decides, and he pushes up his sleeves. Seeing Jongdae in the kitchen, he calls, “Hey. C'mere.” Jongdae scowls at him, unimpressed. “Just come over here; I want to show you something.”

“What is it, rodent?”

Ignoring the remark, Baekhyun holds out his arm. Jongdae looks and touches it, fingerpads barely skirting over the scarring flesh. “Whatever you did, you did really well.” He nearly chokes and clears his throat. “Thank you.”

Jongdae smiles softly, still looking at the healing wound. “You're welcome,” he replies.

A really stupid idea blossoms in Baekhyun's head. It's the worst idea he's ever had, but he's never not followed his ideas.

He kisses Jongdae's cheek.

Then he shifts and hides beneath the refrigerator.

Minseok comes home midday on the fifth day. It's quiet-- _too quiet_. He hears a soft thud and sets his bag aside to crouch down and lift Jongdae to his shoulder. Smiling at the uproarious purrs, he nuzzles his friend and hugs him with a gentle squeeze.

“You survived,” he comments, setting the cat back on the floor. Jongdae shifts and combs his hair over his forehead. “Did Baekhyun?”

“Yeah. He's still under the refrigerator.” There's an unusual blush to Jongdae's neck that Minseok doesn't notice. He goes to the kitchen and peers under the fridge. Beady eyes wink back at him in the shadows.

“Baek, come out, please. Don't make me get a broom.”

Slowly, Baekhyun crawls into the open, ears and whiskers alert for a certain orange tabby.

“What did you do, that you're hiding?”

Baekhyun squeaks, ears burning as he remembers his latest dumbest idea. His chitters mean little to the witch, but Minseok still listens and pets Baekhyun's fur.

“It can't be that bad, if Jongdae's not upset.” Jongdae holds petty grudges. “Maybe it's time for a new approach— _talk to him_.” They can't possibly fight all the time, and Minseok really doesn't want to see Baekhyun leave their little family.

With an encouraging nudge, Minseok nods to an ottoman in the sunbeam from the living room window. Jongdae's napping in a crescent shape, with his soft belly exposed.

The mouse approaches with trepidation; it could be a trap. He's been fooled before.

Minseok is absolutely floored when he finds Baekhyun comfortably pinned beneath Jongdae’s paws--nails sheathed—as his ears and face are thoroughly washed. Jongdae licks his lips and pauses to give Minseok a smile as greeting, then drops his head to groom beneath Baekhyun’s tilted chin.

At least they're not fighting.


End file.
